


The Closet

by orphan_account



Series: Supernatural Hiatus Writing Challenge Entries [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, High School AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7295881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Together, Abaddon and Charlie rule their school as best freinds. Then, one dreary Thursday, they might just start their reign as Queens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Closet

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for Abaddon's last name from "A Priori", a Supernatural AU set in the Harry Potter universe. (Here's the link: http://archiveofourown.org/works/5332442/chapters/12312479) It's really good, so you should totally check it out!

Prompt: Be quiet, they'll hear you!

Pairing: Abaddon/Charlie Bradbury

Abaddon Apollyon was the most popular girl in Hades High School. She had everything; friends, beauty, intelligence- the works. Her flaming red hair always fell in perfect ringlets, and her long nails constantly wore a flawless coat of crimson polish. Half the school loved her, and the other half feared her, but they all knew her name. She was brilliant in the drama club, ruthless on the soccer field, and as quick as a viper with a rebuttal, in the debate club and outside it. Her wit was unmatched, and so was her charisma; she could talk you into anything short of murder with her silver tongue. She wasn’t all talk, though: she once broke a student's wrist just because he tried to hit on her.

Her only competition for popularity was a kid called Fergus Crowley, a british transfer student with a chip on his shoulder and a perpetual cigarette in his teeth. Everyone knew him for his wicked-looking pitbull and hot mom, but they liked him for a whole different reason: he was the number one dealer of test answers and cheat sheets. His prices were outrageous, but nobody cared, only because he also took “special requests”: if you wanted somebody’s nudes, you went to Crowley. If you needed a fake ID to buy booze, he was your man. He could scrounge up pretty much anything, as long as you had enough cash.

The one thing they both had in common, although they didn’t know it, was Charlie Bradbury, a geeky redhead who wore graphic tees and was the current President of the D&D club. She might not have seemed like their ‘type’, with Abbadon constantly clad in leather and skinny jeans, and Crowley insisting on wearing nothing but three piece suits and silk ties, but she was invaluable to the both of them. 

She was a slip of a girl, known only to the majority of the school as the ‘redheaded nerd’. She was without a ton of friends, but the friends she did have were in high places. Aside from Abaddon and Crowley, her most influential friends included the Principal’s son, Castiel, the sons of the groundskeeper, Sam and Dean, and even her competition for the title of ‘the school’s genius’, Ash Harvelle.

Pretty much everybody owed her a favor, due to her unmatched skill with computers. She was the one who hacked Abaddon’s grades up so she could keep up public appearances without the stress of deadlines. In return, Abaddon greased the right palms to get Charlie favors, and kept the bullies at bay. Charlie refused to let her get off easy, though- if Abaddon didn’t do her work eventually, Charlie hacked her grades back down. It was less of a “free pass” and more of an extension; she still had to do the work, she just got a little more time.

Charlie was happy to do it, though. Her school life had been hell before her deal with Abaddon: She’d get teased by everyone, and occasionally even got beat up behind a dumpster out back. Now, the crowd parted for her in the hallways, and she got an extra pudding every day. It was a huge step up from where she’d been before.  
Charlie was an even bigger asset to Crowley, who relied on her to supply him with his “merchandise”. His operation was dependant on her, so he was less of a salesman and more of a middle man, but he was the face of the operation. He took the public risk and made the deals while Charlie supplied the product, and they split the profit.  
She pretty much ruled the school, although no one knew it. Without Charlie, neither Abaddon nor Crowley would be half as popular as they were, and she did it all behind the curtain. She never took credit, and never showed her face, but she kept everything in a little black book. Every favor owed her, ever favor she owed others, every deal she made; they were all in that book, behind a thin layer of leather and a measly little padlock. If the book was ever discovered and read by a teacher, she would be expelled before she could say “Arrivederci, Bitches!”, but she took precautions. She stored that little black book in an old disused janitor's closet, inside the breaker box that hadn’t been opened in years before she had happened upon it. She kept the keys to the closet, the breaker box and the padlock to open the book itself on her at all times, and kept the whole thing a secret from everybody.

That was why, on a particular Thursday in the sluggish month of January, Charlie was shocked to find Abaddon in her janitor’s closet when she opened the door.  
“Abad-” Charlie started to exclaim, but Abaddon clapped a hand over her mouth.

“Be quiet, they’ll hear you!” Abaddon hissed, pulling Charlie inside, away from the busy hallway, and shutting the door quickly.  
Charlie pulled the familiar string hanging from the ceiling to turn on the single bare lightbulb. The light fluxuated for a moment as the cord swung, but Charlie could have sworn that Abaddon’s eyes were red and puffy, as if she’d been crying.

Charlie put a comforting hand on Abaddon’s shoulder and asked gently, “Hey, what’s wrong?”

Abaddon instantly put her shields up and glared daggers at the shorter redhead. “Who says anything’s wrong?” She snapped. It was lacking her usual venom, though, because her voice was raw and shaky, and she sounded congested. Abaddon muttered an apology and dropped her defiant stance, her shoulders drooping and her eyes dropping to the floor. 

Charlie waited patiently for Abaddon to open up on her own. “It’s… my parents.” Abaddon sighed, glancing at Charlie through her thick lashes. “They’ve been so busy with work that I’m just feeling really alone, and I knew that you hang out in here a lot so I figured I might try to find you, but then you weren’t here and I was just so lonely that I broke down, and I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to bother you.” She choked on the last word, but no more tears would fall.

It was then that Charlie realized just how lucky she was to be so close to Abaddon. It wasn’t because of the respect from the other students, or even the pudding- it was because of these moments of vulnerability, on both sides. It was the moments where Abaddon would drop her walls, and her facade, and just be Charlie’s friend for a little while, so that Charlie could be hers in return.

Charlie flashed her a grin. “You don’t need to apologize. You’re always welcome in my humble abode!” She gestured around at the cobwebs and outdated cleaning supplies, and smiled even wider when she got an honest-to-god snort out of Abaddon.

“See? I’m happy to help cheer up my favorite redhead!” She smirked and added jokingly, “Besides myself, of course,” 

Abaddon chuckled again and looked Charlie in the eyes. They both got lost in the moment for a while until Abaddon asked, uncharacteristically tentatively, “Can I try something?”

Charlie may have nodded a bit too fast, which made Abaddon laugh again.

Slowly, Abaddon reached up to cup Charlie’s face in her hand. She was waiting for Charlie to stop her as she leaned forward at a snail’s pace, and the hacker got impatient.

Charlie took matters into her own hands and smashed her face up against Abaddon’s. She had pinned the taller redhead to the door for about 0.2 seconds before Abaddon smirked into the kiss and pushed back, walking them toward the other wall until Charlie was the one who was pinned. 

They were each hyper aware of the other as the moment unfolded. Charlie reveled in how Abaddon’s hands felt when they ran through her hair, and Abaddon shivered when Charlie’s wandering hands accidentally slipped under the hem of her shirt. Abaddon noticed that Charlie tasted like sour candy and pepsi, and Charlie, in turn, noticed that Abaddon tasted like Cherries and dark coffee. Despite all of this, neither one of them noticed how long they stayed there. 

When the kiss finally ended (far too soon for both of them), all Charlie managed to say was, “Wow.”

Abaddon smirked again. “Wow, indeed.”

“Does this mean we’re girlfriends now? Because if I’m being honest I’ve had a crush on you for years.” Charlie confessed.

Abaddon laughed, a clear, cheerful sound that Charlie would never be able to get enough of. “Yes,” She said, smiling, “I think this makes us girlfriends. And I wish I’d done this sooner, because I’ve felt the same way for almost as long.”

Charlie grinned back and muttered, “Good,” before she recaptured Abaddon’s lips in her own.

They stayed in the closet, making out, until the last bell rang, at which point they sprang apart and rushed to tidy themselves up, laughing at the absurdity- and cheesiness- of the situation they found themselves in. 

For the first time, Abaddon went to class with her hair a little frizzier than usual. For not quite the first time, Charlie’s best friend Dean had to point out lipstick smears on her face when she rushed into class (and high fived her, asking who’s it was).

But there was one problem: how many kids could honestly say that they were late to class because they were making out with a hot redhead in a janitor’s closet? Pretty much none, outside of the movies, which is why they both got detention after school that day, and why Abaddon, while she was spending some more ‘quality time’ with her very favorite nerd while they were both supposed to be in detention, was infinitely grateful that she had happened to fall in love with the greatest hacker on earth.

**Author's Note:**

> I know Abaddon was a little ooc, but she kind of had to be for this to work, so sorry anyway!


End file.
